


Yaz and the Doctor’s Halloween

by GypsyGirl79



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Softober, Tooth Rotting Fluff, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor enjoy a (mostly) quiet Halloween together.My offering for the softober collection
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 27
Collections: Softober





	Yaz and the Doctor’s Halloween

“That was brilliant, Yaz! In all my years on Earth, I’ve never been Trick-or-Treating before! I were even at the very first Samhain but never been out begging for sweets until tonight!” The Doctor skipped into the TARDIS, a pillowcase full of candy clutched in her hand. She flopped the bag down onto the console, earning her an annoyed flurry of beeps and whistles from the time machine.

Yaz followed her through the door, happy but less enthusiastic. She set her overflowing plastic pumpkin down on the floor by the console and lifted the rubber horse head mask off of her head. That’s the last time she was going to ask Sonya to get her a last minute costume. The Doctor tugged the furry werewolf mask off, sending her hair flying adorably in all directions. Her grin was infectious.

“What’s next, Yaz? It’s not midnight yet! Still more Halloween to enjoy!” The excited Time Lord bounced on the balls of her feet. Yaz shook her head, laughing. Immediately following the end of her shift, she and the Doctor had gone to visit Graham and Ryan for a low key Halloween party with a few decorations, tea and biscuits, pumpkin carving, and apple bobbing (the Doctor managed to get all of the apples but ended up soaking Graham’s kitchen and herself). After Ryan left for a fancy dress party with his friends, Yaz took the Doctor out for beggars night. They had spent the last 3 hours visiting what seemed like every home in Sheffield. Yaz, herself, was knackered and couldn’t believe the Doctor still had this much energy.

Yaz sighed. All she wanted to do was sit down and put her feet up. She thought a moment. “Well, we can watch scary films and read ghost stories,” she suggested, hoping the Doctor wouldn’t turn her suggestion into anything that required her to leave the sofa for the rest of the night. 

The Doctor’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “Brilliant Yaz! Oh, we can have a sleepover! A Halloween sleepover with Yaz!”

Twenty minutes later, both women were in the Doctor’s bedroom, clad in fluffy pyjamas, and sitting on the floor separating their sugary loot. They sifted through the sweets, separating them into two bowls, one of the Doctor’s favorites, the other of Yaz’s. “Ugh, a toothbrush? What sort of monster hands out toothbrushes?” The Doctor pouted, handing the offending item to Yaz. 

“Here, Doctor, you can have a packet of Jelly Babies instead,” Yaz said, offering her the sweet treat. The Doctor grinned, her nose scrunching adorably.

Finally, they settled on the purple sofa with a fluffy, navy blue duvet over them. A third bowl full of buttery popcorn joined the candy bowls between them. Feeling her energy wane, Yaz hoped the Doctor had forgotten the story-telling part of the evening, but that was not the case.

“You wanna go first? With the ghost stories, I mean?” She was practically bouncing at the thought.

Yaz sighed, deciding to get it out of the way. She had been prepared just in case. She opened a book of ghostly tales by M. R. James and read the shortest one.

The Doctor stuffed her face with candy and popcorn as the younger woman read. Of course, she had heard the story before. She had actually had dinner with the author on the night he wrote it. But she hung on every word as if it were her first time hearing it. 

Yaz finished, closing the book. “How was that? Sorry I don’t really know any ghost stories from memory.”

“Don’t sweat it, Yaz! That were as brilliant as I remember it! My turn! I don’t have any proper ghost stories either, but I can tell ya about the Zygons or the Silence...”

“Or you can read another story from my book,” Yaz said, handing her the tome. “I’d love to hear about those, uh, things, but I’d like to watch a film before I fall asleep.” Yaz smiled gently, hoping she wasn’t hurting her feelings. She knew she’d never stay awake for one of the Doctor’s rambling tales.

If the Doctor was disappointed, she didn’t show it. Instead, she took the book and flipped to her favorite story. Naturally, the blonde had to be a bit over the top with her gesticulations, which nearly sent her treats flying. Yaz held on to the various bowls to keep their treats from scattering on the floor. Despite the Gallifreyan’s goofy nature, Yaz found herself shivering at the creepy atmosphere of the story.

The Doctor snapped the book shut, causing Yaz to start. “Film time!” The Doctor held up a handful of DVDS. Yaz shook her head. Why the blonde didn’t just use Netflix was beyond her.

The Doctor insisted they watch the original “Halloween.” Yaz agreed as it was her dad’s favorite. The Doctor periodically interjected facts about the film, but refrained from jabbering through the whole thing, much to Yaz’s relief. 

To Yaz’s amusement, the Doctor inched closer and closer as the film played on. Forty five minutes in, the Doctor was practically sitting on top of the young officer, not that Yaz was complaining. She pretended not to notice as the blonde pulled the duvet up towards her chin.

“He’s RIGHT BEHIND YOU!” The Doctor yelled at the TV as Michael Myers shambled his way towards Jamie Lee Curtis near the end of the movie. Yaz jumped and screamed at the unexpected exclamation, flinging the popcorn across the room.

“Doctor!” She thumped the alien with a pillow.

“Sorry, Yaz!”

The younger woman shook her head, laughing.

Yaz picked the next film after the Doctor cleaned up the popcorn mess. She picked “The Conjuring 2” since she knew someone on the police force who used to live near the site of the alleged Enfield haunting. 

As the movie played, the Doctor inched closer to Yaz like she had during the first film. Again, Yaz kept her mouth shut and enjoyed the closeness of the Time Lord. Yaz expected the Doctor to talk most of the way through the film. However, the woman was strangely quiet, but Yaz was too engrossed in the film to really notice or care. At least, not until she felt a weight on her shoulder. 

Glancing over, Yaz found the Doctor asleep and using her shoulder as a pillow. Yaz chuckled quietly, surprised that the hyper woman had run out of energy first, especially after eating so much candy. Carefully, Yaz adjusted herself on the sofa so she was reclining against the arm and throw pillows. She eased the Doctor down with her, keeping her head on her shoulder. The Doctor mumbled something, but didn’t wake. She surprised Yaz by sprawling her gangly limbs over the younger woman, nuzzling her cheek into Yaz’s chest.

Yaz lay stunned for a moment. This was an unexpected, but not unwelcome, turn of events. Deciding to count her blessings, she pulled the duvet over them and settled in for the night. Before closing her eyes, she sneaked a kiss on the crown of the Doctor’s head. “Happy Halloween, Doctor,” she whispered as the TARDIS dimmed the lights.

In the darkened room, Yaz didn’t see the smile spreading across the Doctor’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written anything in over a year. Well, haven’t FINISHED anything...
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
